mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Arousal
MYSTERIOUS AROUSAL---CHAPTER 11 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---None ) Summary It's now the dead of winter, but Urabe and Tsubaki continue their walk home together after school, and their drool routine, each day. Tsubaki complains that each time, Urabe's drool gives him a hot face, whereas Urabe complains that her hands are always cold. One day, Tsubaki touches the back of Urabe's neck while she is bending down to get a coffee out of a vending machine. In the resultant 'panty scissors' attack, Tsubaki notices that she is wearing black stockings held up by a black lace garter belt. A few days later, Tsubaki is stupid enough to do that touching thing again, this time reveling that he is very aroused by seeing Urabe wearing stockings and a garter belt, both visually, and in his mind via the drool bond. His hot face proves that ! Suddenly, a new twist on their winter drool routine is born. Tsubaki's face gets hot from Urabe's drool while wearing her black stockings and garter belt, and Urabe hugs Tsubaki's face to warm her cold hands. Plot During the winter season, not only have Tsubaki and Urabe changed to wearing their winter school uniforms, but Urabe has begun to wear black stockings to keep her legs warm on the cold, chilly days that she walks to and from school. However, the two continue to preform their daily drool routine as they walk home. But Tsubaki has begun to notice that after the drool routine, his face becomes red and warm to the touch, something that has not happened before. What is causing this, he muses ? Puzzling, since Urabe is more covered up now then in summer, because of the cold weather. Another thing that Tusbaki finds out is that Urabe has very cold hands in the winter. One day she allows him to touch her, and her hands are like holding ice cubes. Tsubaki offers to hold hands with her every day ( so sensual ! ), but she declines. Later on in their walk, they see a vending machine. Urabe suggests getting a Bad Cat brand canned coffee. While she is bending down to retrieve the can from the vending machine, Tsubaki notices the back of her bare, uncovered neck, and spontaneously reaches down to touch her. This provokes an immediate, unpleasant reaction from Urabe, namely a 'panty scissors' attack. Thankfully, Urabe cuts up an advertisement poster next to the vending machine, and not Tsubaki himself. A much frightened Tsubaki, nevertheless, notices something about Urabe that has an even more impressive impact than the panty scissors attack. She is wearing under her short uniform skirt, in addition to her black winter panties, sexy black stockings held up with a black lacy garter belt. Now, with an emotionless and matter-of-fact attitude, Urabe explains that she always wears a garter belt to hold up her stockings in the winter, because wearing a garter belt and stockings does not interfere, in any way, with her ability to have a pair of scissors holstered by her panties. Now Tsubaki understands the mystery of his red and warm face ! It is a reaction to the unintended enhanced drool that Urabe is producing each day that she wears her stockings and garter belt But this new found knowledge does not help Tsubaki in any meaningful way, as once again, they are walking home from school, and Urabe gets a canned coffee from the vending machine. You guessed it !!! He reaches down and touches the back of her neck again ! And once again, as an enraged Urabe does the 'wind up' for a panty scissors attack, Tsubaki pleads with her that he acted without thought. " Liar ", yells Urabe! Tsubaki then revels the real reason for the touch that would provoke a panty scissors attack---he wanted to see her black stockings held up by her garter belt one more time ! As a way to test his confession, Urabe does a regular drool routine with him, and then a reverse drool taste. This confirms her suspecting nature, that Tsubaki is fascinated by her wearing stockings and a garter belt. And further proof is when she places her cold hands on his cheeks, and feels how warm his face is. And so a new feature is added to their daily drool routine for the remainder of the winter. Urabe continues to wear her black stockings and black lacy garter belt ( even thought a disappointed Tsubaki does not get to actually see them anymore ), Tsubaki's face is warmed by her enhanced drool, as well as the mental memory of what Urabe looks like wearing stockings and a garter belt, and Urabe get to warm her cold hands every day now as they walk home together. Category:Chapters